


(Kame can't get no) satisfaction. Except when he does.

by gingifere



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingifere/pseuds/gingifere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He pushes every obstructive layer down and moves closer, stays still for a second, waiting for kame to say something, anything at all. Kame never disappoints. "Tell them tomorrow. Tell them how you had me up against the wall outside some club, how I couldn't wait for you to do it"''</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Kame can't get no) satisfaction. Except when he does.

Kame scowls as he throws himself into getting as drunk as possible. He doesn’t need them. He’s perfectly fine on his own. He'll show them all and he'll start by fucking Nishikido Ryo.

***

"I'm on a mission," Kame slurs. Ryo's face looks funny this way, like he’s trying to give him a blank look while attempting not to burst into laughter.

"Kamenashi you're so fucking wasted."

"Fucking. Yes, exactly," Kame says loudly, the tip of a finger poking Ryo's chest.

Ryo's expression changes into one of understanding. "Oh. Oh, I see. What is this about? Trying to get over Koizumi?"

Kame sways in his spot a little, frowning like he doesn't know who Koizumi is. "Why are you calling her by her first name? Anyway. Jin and Yamapi." He isn't up to elaborating so he just makes a vague hand gesture.

Ryo seems to get it anyway. "You're lucky I'm always willing to get one up on them."

And that's when Ryo kisses him.

Ryo is a fast kisser and it isn't long before he's stroking his tongue into Kame's mouth, sliding it up along Kame's top lip and nibbling softly at the corner of his mouth. Kame moans slightly, and grapples as he tries to slide one arm around Ryo's waist and the other up into his hair. Ryo huffs impatiently and maneuvers Kame back until he feels the club’s wall at his back. Kame murmurs in approval and sets to work on running his hands through the soft strands of hair at the back of Ryo's nape and grinding against his hips   
.

Ryo groans, kissing Kame harder as he slides a hand down between their bodies to unbutton their jeans. It's probably not a good idea to do this here, but Kame seems to be too wasted to care, and Ryo is only getting more turned on by the possibility of being caught.

He pushes every obtructive layer down and moves closer, stays still for a second waiting for Kame to say something, anything at all. Kame never disappoints: "Tell them about this tomorrow. Tell them how you had me up against the wall outside some club, how I couldn't wait for you to do it."

Ryo bites the side of his neck to keep from moaning; Kame's words, Kame's voice; it's not helping at all. He's so close already; coming from Kame's voice alone would be beyond embarrassing.

"Are you going to do it, then?" Kame asks; hand on Ryo's cock now, grip firm and movements slow.

"Oh, you bet I will," is all Ryo manages to gasp.

Kame just smiles slowly and scrambles around inside his jacket for a second and waves a tube of lube under Ryo's nose when he snarls what the hell are you doing. "Why does it not surprise me that you're prepared Kamenashi? You'd have done anyone that looked at you in there. Are you that desperate?" he demands as he slicks lube onto his fingers and slides a finger into Kame without any teasing.

Kame moans long and hard, and bucks down slightly onto his fingers, slides his tongue along the side of Ryo's neck until he can nibble his earlobe. "Oh yeah. I came out tonight to get fucked. And I swear to God that if you don't do more than wiggle your finger around a little bit I'll go and find someone who _will_ fuck me." he murmurs and Ryo doesn't even think about it as he removes his fingers and replaces them with his cock, the knowledge that he's nothing more than a fuck, a way for Kame to get his own back making him, harder.

He starts moving and there's no rhythm, no pattern, nothing but hard and fast and now, now, now. Kame's clawing at his back, no doubt leaving marks that will stay on his skin for days, and somehow Ryo doesn't mind. This is how he likes it anyway, rough and dirty, no strings attached. Kame's got the upper hand still, but the fact that it is Ryo that's reducing him to moans and whimpers is good enough for him.

"I didn't know you were this much of a slut. Is this what you learnt from Jin? How to give it up to anyone that's willing enough?"

Kame actually laughs, breathy and low and it drives Ryo crazy. "No, but I learnt how to be prepared. You wouldn't believe all the places we've fucked in inside the agency alone."

It's not going to work, though, Ryo knows all about banter. "Because he couldn't keep his hands off you? Is that why he's off fucking Yamapi tonight?" And he gives a particularly hard thrust, makes Kame throw his head back and wrap a leg around Ryo's waist, trying to pull him closer.

"Please. Jin's only fucking Yamapi because I turned him down. Jin doesn't take well to rejection as you probably know. Now shut the hell up and fuck me harder."

Ryo doesn't waste time in following Kame's instructions, pulling his leg up further so he can hit that spot inside of him, the one he knows will make Kame whimper and beg and plead in that desperate voice that goes straight to Ryo's cock. He's close now, his mind starting to blank and his legs are starting to shake but first he needs to make Kame come, needs to make him cry out and let go. He needs to know that he's responsible, that he bought Kamenashi Kazuya, JE's number one slut, to orgasm in a dingy alley behind a club.

"I know more about Jin than you probably think," Ryo says around a smirk and then he gives up; talking Kame to orgasm is out of the question at this point, he can't manage any more coherent thought than the one of making Kame come. So he shifts to get a better angle to his thrusts, knows he found it when Kame whimpers and finally gives up as well, gasping for _more, please, almost there._

He leans forward to whisper in Kame's ear, "What are you waiting for? Think of Jin if you must."

He feels Kame tightening around him, and runs his thumb once over the length of his cock, one last push and that is all it takes. Kame's saying something but it doesn't make any sense to Ryo; all that matters is that his fingers are sticky, his shirt probably stained beyond repair and Kame is falling forward, wrapping his arms around Ryo's neck and almost making him lose his balance.

"Come on. What are _you_ waiting for?" his voice is rough and hot and Ryo curses him inside his head.

Ryo grunts impatiently and moans when Kame clenches around him. He arches back once, twice before he comes with a soft exhalation. He's sticky and uncomfortable and he can feel his muscles complaining from where he's trying to keep both himself and Kame upright. Kame mutters something against the side of his neck and it takes him a second to realize that he's telling him to get off of him.

"For fuck's sake, can't you give a man a second? Jesus." he snaps, but he's pulling himself off Kame and moving to lean against the wall whilst Kame pulls up his jeans and tries to smooth down his hair. He suddenly looks uncomfortable, fiddling with his shirt slightly and looking at Ryo from under his eyelashes. Ryo resists the urge to lean forward and smooth away an unruly of strand that's slipped over one eye.

"Thanks. For. Well you know," Kame mutters and Ryo merely shrugs in response. Suddenly, he doesn't want to make this easy for Kamenashi. He doesn't want to accept his thanks and turn and walk away. He wants Kamenashi to remember this night.

"That's it? Thanks for the good fuck, good bye?" Ryo snorts, not sure why he's making it so hard for Kamenashi. He looks small and uncomfortable and like he's really starting to sober up, and Ryo talks himself into thinking it's not his fault, Kame came to him looking for this.

"What else do you want me to say?" he sounds defiant, which is new to Ryo, and it makes him consider him for a moment before he makes his mind up.

"I know where they are." Kame gives him an odd, tired look. "Or we can let them walk in on us at work tomorrow." Ryo shoves his hands in his pockets, tries to sound and look like he doesn't care either way - he doesn't care a lot, he's getting something good out of it anyway, but always being the middle man is getting boring by now.

He sees Kame freeze slightly as the fully implications of his suggestion hits home. He expects Kame to glare at him, mutter an excuse and run away. What he gets instead is a thoughtful look and a slight quirk of Kame's lips.

"What time are you in tomorrow?"

Ryo jerks slightly at the question before he lets himself smile, slowly so that Kame can see just how pleased his question has made him.

"I'm in at 11. You?"

"We have rehearsal at 10. I'm guessing we'll get the same lunch break. Should I come to your practice room or do you want to come to mine?" Kame is asking and he has that same familiar frown he gets when he's discussing work or promotion tactics. Ryo almost laughs at the fact that they're calmly discussing the best place for his two best friends to walk in on him fucking what was once upon a time one of their closest friends.

"I'll come to yours. Oh and Kamenashi? Wear the shirt with the low collar. I want them to see where I've marked you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written with [tinybars](http://tinybars.livejournal.com).


End file.
